Stormy Night, Thank You
by lillyinblack
Summary: Relena, the lonely princess, is in her castle of a house all alone, and Heero makes a move to return to her.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, (no matter how much I wish it was) so do not sue me. The lyrics used are from Matchbox Twenty's Mad Season LP. "You Won't Be Mine"  
  
Notes: This is one of my older stories, and I believe it to be a little corny, but hey, why not. HeeroxRelena, have a blast with one of my very favorite songs. Minor edits have been made from the original for grammar reasons. Some of the names may be misspelled since I do not have my resources here with me, gomen!  
  
Stormy Night, Thank You  
"Heero." Relena sighed in her familiar way. Her room was lit with a small chandelier any candles of various sizes. The thunder rolled outside like violent waves upon the shore, and rain smacked against the cold windowpane situated above the bed's headboard.  
  
Take your head around the world See what you get From your mind...  
  
Relena had been sitting there only for a few moments when the phone rang. It was, yet again, a foreign diplomat apologizing for calling so late, but insisting that the matter was important. After the man hung up, Relena slammed the receiver down, annoyed more then anything else. She then resumed her vigil. Twenty years old and living like a princess, she thought, so where is my prince charming? Her attire was plain nightclothes, a pair of flannel shorts and a t-shirt, something far different then the suits she wore all day. It's not like they complemented her figure anyway, that is what her friends told her. It was true, she could do any stylish dress justice, but that was the smallest issue on her mind.  
"Why do I keep dreaming of you, Heero?" she asked herself.  
  
Write your soul down word-for-word See who's your friend Who is kind...  
  
"Why do my dreams torture me so?" she continued to interrogate herself, finding no helpful answers. Her cornflower hair was dripping wet from her shower, but was tied up securely in a scarlet towel. A few strands managed to tumble free, and dangled in front of her eyes. The hair was in no danger of being brushed away; Relena could care less.  
"Heero." she sighed again.  
  
It's almost like a disease I know soon you will be...  
  
"Nine-thirty," Heero mumbled as he glanced at his watch, "she'll be asleep by now, most likely." but something urged Heero forward as he waved- down a taxi. He had learned that Relena was staying at her home on Lake Michigan in Indiana. The flight took eight hours, and he was feeling the jet lag. He was so close now, but he felt bad about intruding back into Relena's life once more, but he was now too close. He had to see his dream fulfilled.  
"I am not deserving, Relena," Heero mumbled, "but I hope for now, you will find me deserving."  
  
Over the lies, you'll be strong You'll be rich in love and you will carry on But no-oh no No you won't be mine...  
  
"Nine-thirty-seven," Relena grumbled, "and still no prince calling on me." she took the towel off her head and threw it back into the bathroom. She picked up the picture frame on her nightstand and gazed at it. It was taken two years ago, and all of them were there. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero at her 18th birthday, laughing and joking. Dorthy, Leucrezia, Zechs, Lady Une, Paygen, and even Marhiemehia were there as well. That was the last time she had set eyes upon Heero.  
  
Take your straight line for a curve Make it stretch, the same old line...  
  
A small branch smacked against the window, and caused Relena to scream.  
"Why am I so jumpy?" Relena fumed.  
  
Try to find if it was worth what you spent Why you're guilty for the way you're feeling now It's almost like being free And I know soon you will be.........  
  
Heero's head was spinning from the small collision the taxi was in. The rain was the cause; it was unbearably wild. Now the front-end of the taxi was badly mangled, and the small truck that hit them was now sitting on top of their hood. Heero rifled through his backpack and pulled out an umbrella, then stepped out into the rain.  
"What are you? Crazy?" the taxi driver called after him.  
"No." Heero replied, "I just have to be somewhere." Heero struggled with the umbrella against the harsh wind. His hair and shoulders were already spattered with raindrops from wind gusts, and his shoes were completely soaked. So much for looking presentable, he thought bitterly. Still, something kept him pushing on. Perhaps it was those stunning blue eyes that had been haunting his dreams throughout these past years.  
  
Over the lies, you'll be strong You'll be rich in love and you will carry on But no-oh no No you won't be mine...  
  
Relena fell back upon her bed, sick and tired of waiting for anybody to call her. She now felt as if she would give anything to talk with somebody, as long as it got her mind off of Heero.  
"I would love it if a stalker called me right now!" she yelled, feeling a little foolish afterwards. She got up and stumbled down the spiral staircase. She sat in a chair at the parlor looking out of the large glass doors at the lake. The way it churned reminisced the look of being far out at sea. The thunder had gradually grown louder, and lightning sent its tendrils across the clouds like luminous tree branches. They turned the clouds green, purple, and red, and every raindrop caught it's brilliance for that split-second. Just then a knock on the door startled her, she then remembered that Dorothy was to drop off a few books she had borrowed.  
"Come in!" Relena called brightly as she stood up, but then the phone rang. It was Dorothy.  
"Sorry, Relena, but I can't make it tonight, I will come by tomorrow, ok?" she concluded. As Relena heard the door close, she had a terrible sinking feeling.  
"Can I call you back? Thanks."  
  
Take yourself out to the curb Sit and wait A fool for life It's almost like a disease I know soon you will be...  
  
Relena spun around; a wave of damp hair flew in her eyes, but was brushed away. She peeked around the corner into the main entrance way. A figure was standing there, straight and tall, a backpack and a dripping wet umbrella at its side. There was something familiar about the figure standing before her, but had no idea why. A flash of lightning illuminated the room. It was a man standing there, sideways, glaring at the wall. His hair was saturated with rain, along with the cuffs of his slacks and the shoulders of his blazer. Relena then saw his piercing, prussian blue eyes from under his hair, and gasped. The man's fixated gaze shifted from the wall to her; yet did not move an inch.  
"Relena." a voice escaped him.  
"Heero." she couldn't help but reply. Relena blushed, but soon gave in to slight tears. She ran the few remaining feet between them and felt herself break down as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there silent for a moment, her arms draped around his neck, her head on his shoulder. He held her around the waist, his eyes half shut and dreamy, but he looked straight at her.  
"I'm sorry, Relena." Heero whispered.  
"For what?" Relena asked.  
"For barging back into your life," he replied bitterly. Relena looked up at him, staring into his eyes.  
"I wish that you would have come back sooner," she confessed, "I have not had a full night's sleep ever since you left, and every dream I've had has been about you."  
"Mine as well." Heero sighed, "I will only stay if you can't stand me being away."  
"Oh, Heero," Relena sighed back, "never again do I want to be away from you. I need a full night's sleep again." Heero looked at her and smiled.  
"Then never again will you be without me." Heero as he leaned over to her ear, "And when I spend the night with you, you shall always sleep well." Relena blushed wildly, but before she could speak, Heero answered her question with a sweet kiss. I have finally found my prince charming! She exclaimed in her thoughts as the thunder rolled even louder.  
  
Over the lies, you'll be strong You'll be rich in love and you will carry on But no-oh no No you won't be mine 


End file.
